Mask of the Outcast
by NaegiTheMessiah
Summary: "Well this is it guys." A voice said in the midst of the hall of where they stood five males stood in this group each with different clothing and instruments. "Lets show them how it's done." and with that they begun to travel down the hallway. This group of five are known as the Jinchuriki a group of outcast given a chance to prove there worth. Naruto/? Poll is up on profile!


**NTM: And I am here with another sto-**

**?:Shut the fuck up!**

**NTM: *Pulls out a pistol* YAGURA WHO THE FUCK SAID TO COME IN THE GREEN ROOM IT'S ABOUT TO START!**

**Yagura:Oh shit *Runs off***

**NTM: Anyway Naruto and his Band are called "The Jinchuriki" and Naruto is going High School and there is going to be another Poll to see who shall be datting Naruto and there will not be a NarutoxHinata or Ino or Sakura. Any who ON WITH THE FIC**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the songs used in this chapter oh and i don't own this pistol *Has a receipt* yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah don't own it**

_Chapter 1: Song of the Outcast_

**_*Hidden Leaf Theater Hallway -10 P.M.- *_**

"Well this is it guys." A voice said in the midst of the hall of where they stood five males stood in this group each with different clothing and instruments. The shortest was holding a bass while listening to the other band performing as he sighed his messy light grey hair was illuminated by the lighting as well the males pink pupiless eyes with a scar running down his left eye. he was dressed in a grey and dark green hoodie with a pair of black jeans a mask of a turtle strapped to his right side before stretching as the leader cracked his neck beginning to travel down the hall stopping only to say these words. "Lets show them how it's done." and with that they begun to travel down the hallway.

_***Hidden Leaf Theater Stage***_

"Well give it up for Sight of the Taka{Hawk} once more." The crowd went wild before the MC began to speak again. "Any who its time for the final group of the Night give it up for the Jinchuriki{Human Sacrifice}" The MC yelled before he walked of the stage as five teenage males replaced him each wearing different different mask but the same clothing in different colors and sizes but the one that stood out the most was the male in the middle his crimson red locks were rare only a few people in this city but he couldn't be here right? they were pulled out of their thoughts as they begun to play the one wearing the mask of a Fox stepped forward before grabbing the Mike.

(Begin Swan Song-By Set It Off)

_You don't even bother anymore_

_You cut to the bone_

_Pick up the phone_

_To hear my swan song_

_I'll admit I'm impressed_

_By your vanishing act_

_Place your bets on your best guess_

_Of when you're coming back_

_Draw the curtains_

_Take the stage_

_Smoke and mirrors underway_

_Hold your breath here comes the turn_

_This is where we all got burned_

The Red-Haired male begun to take of his mask as everyone gasped when it showed the one of the people considered a loser,Dobe{Block Head},Dead Last,ETC. on stage singing as if this represented a part of his life well it did but the people in the school didn't need to know that now do they.

_Promises are broken_

_Tell me are you happy now_

_Drowning in the hourglass_

_I guess our time ran out_

_You don't even bother anymore_

_You cut to the bone_

_Pick up the phone_

_To hear my swan song_

_You don't even bother anymore_

_You left me alone_

_I'm on my own_

_Tell me where we went wrong_

_Should I turn on the floodlights_

_To shine in your eyes_

_Just to get you to speak_

_And explain why you let it die_

_This new chapter in your life_

_Read it over once or twice_

_Burn the pages not the bridge_

_Sew your wounds without a stitch_

The crowd begun to get mesmerized by the music as if it was showing them a story not noticing Naruto removing the mask of the rest of the group showing the other four most hated outcast of the school Yagura the Blackmailer, Gaara the Psycho, Sai the Bi, and lastly Kiba the Feral it made sense the least liked kids all had something in common they were from bad homes or never had one in three cases.

_Promises are broken_

_Tell me are you happy now_

_Drowning in the hourglass_

_I guess our time ran out_

_I hope you're listening_

They all snapped out of the musical trance as Naruto pointed at one of the audience members while the spotlight shown the one who broke Naruto Uzumaki's heart the pink banshee herself Sakura Haruno better known as the Emo's top fangirl.

_You don't even bother anymore_

_You cut to the bone_

_Pick up the phone_

_To hear my swan song_

_You don't even bother anymore_

_You left me alone_

_I'm on my own_

_Tell me where we went wrong_

_Tell me where we all went wrong_

_Tell me where, tell me where_

His voice sound as if he was begging her for the answer to the question in the red-haired males mind he was asking Haruno if something went wrong or if he did anything all Naruto needed was an answer to why it happened.

_Abandon the people who shaped who you are_

_Selfish and thoughtless, you drown in the dark_

_I hope that you realize the damage you've done_

_You could not see light even staring at the sun_

No one really knew what he was talking about except for Sakura she had abandoned her family and friends to become one of the popular people in the school but that was a secret between those two that no one else had known.

_Promises are broken_

_Tell me are you happy now_

_Drowning in the hourglass_

_I guess our time ran out_

_You don't even bother anymore_

_You cut to the bone_

_Pick up the phone_

_To hear my swan song_

_You don't even bother anymore_

_You left me alone_

_I'm on my own_

_Tell me where we went wrong_

_Tell me where we went wrong_

_Tell me where we went wrong_

_You don't even bother anymore._

As the song ended the crowd some went crazy while others were speechless that song was well shocking a story of a part of ones life was told through were pulled from their thoughts as the MC came forward with the votes "Wow that song was amazing folks anyway the judges have voted and well i must say it was a surprise to see a tie between Sight of the Taka and The Jinchuriki well lets give them an hour to pick a song and rest their voices and arms." And with that everyone walked off stage with mixed emotions dejected,Arrogant(Taka's), or none at all (Guess who).

_***1 hours and 5 minutes later***_

"Well another great performance by The Sight of the Taka and now performing once again are the Jinchuriki!" So clapped while others booed for the group while some where confused as only for Members were present before smoke began to flood the stage as Naruto seemed to magically appear on the stage before the bands song begun.

(Breath in,Breath out-By Set It Off)

_(Breathe in, Breathe out)_

_(Breathe in, Breathe out)_

_Board up your windows but I'm telling you_

_That it's not gonna do a thing._

_It always finds you, but it all depends_

_On how you battle with the pressure._

_You take a left and it's standing in the way_

_You try to shake it off, but it seems to wanna stay_

_Your poker face could make them melt_

_Just sit back and deal with the hand you're dealt._

_Face Facts, it won't be easy this time._

_Sticks like a tack in the back of my mind._

_Hurts so deep when I think too much_

_And breathing gets harder._

_Take a look at me_

_From one side I seem to be_

_So calm, so cool, collected_

_And on the other side, I'm melting down_

_Stop and think about it_

_You only have one life_

_So why mistake it_

_As something negative?_

_I am my own worst enemy_

_Paranoid, can't avoid this killing spree._

_I am a victim, but I choose to be_

_My favorite weapon, lies behind my teeth._

_I strive to solve myself_

_So chin up and deal with the hand you're dealt._

_Face Facts, it won't be easy this time._

_Sticks like a tack in the back of my mind._

_Hurts so deep when I think too much_

_And breathing gets harder._

_Take a look at me, from one side I seem to be_

_So calm, so cool, collected_

_And on the other side_

_I'm melting down. Until then, I will choose to display_

_All these feelings that I hate_

_You think you know me but you don't_

_So look who's laughing now._

Naruto Smirked as his eyes turned a dark blood color that looked more vulpine as his voice turned more sadistic and crazy.

_Ladies and Gentlemen! Boys & Girls!_

_Lend me your eyes and ears_

_I have something to tell you!_

_Please listen up, right now._

_Don't you dare close it off_

_I can never get enough_

_When they close cold eyes_

_Is when I will give it up._

_Don't you dare close it off_

_I can never get enough._

_Don't you dare close it off_

_I can never get enough_

_When they close cold eyes_

_Is when I will give it up._

_Don't you dare close it off_

_I can never get enough, get enough._

_Take a look at me, from one side I seem to be_

_So calm, so cool, collected_

_And on the other side_

_I'm melting down. Until then, I will choose to display_

_All these feelings that I hate_

_You think you know me but you don't._

_Take a look at me, from one side I seem to be_

_So calm, so cool, collected_

_And on the other side_

_I'm melting down. Until then, I will choose to display_

_All these feelings that I hate_

_You think you know me but you don't_

_So look who's laughing now._

As the song ended Naruto disappeared once more Via rising last members of the band sighed at their leaders antics before the MC came back slightly dazed at the performance before coughing lightly. "Well how about that everyone?" the crowd was silent once more but quickly recovered as they saw the envelope containing the winner. "The winner of the Hidden Leaf Battle of the Bands and the group that'll get a record deal with Uzushio Record and a chance to go to the most prestigious high school for talents in all field known as Kumogakure Academy is….." As the MC pulled out the winning bands name everyone waited with baited breath with a silent prayer. "The Jinchuriki are our winners of this battle of bands as such Uzushio records will be in contact with you by the time you get to Kumogakure and with that we shall end this night on this point good bye everyone!" And with that The winning team left with their prizes and instruments going to get packed for the new school and for a song to meet Uzusio Records with. "Well guys seems we finally won for once huh?" Yagura asked smirking all the while.

**BREAK!**

**NTM: Well yep this is what my new story is lol anyway there are five girls Naruto can date but each is good at a different thing.**

**Yugito: Knife Thrower**

**Fu: Musician**

**Kurotsuchi: Artist**

**Akira: Fox Breeder**

**Haku: Ice Skater**

**Also the band members have problems of there own.**

**Naruto Uzumaki: Schizophrenia **

**Yagura (I will give him a last name later on) : Blackmail**

**Gaara (Same with Yagura) : Psychotic**

**Sai (Same as the others) : Bipolar**

**Kiba Inuzuka : Feral Features**

**Any who i will close this poll by Thursday **

**so yeah vote people and i'll see you Wednesday NAEGS IS OUT PEACE *Fly's off before hitting Karui * SON OF A BITCH!**


End file.
